


but hes a fuckin orphan, phil-

by pinnacle_of_turtle_dick



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadza, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Found Family, I do what I want, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta- we die like edward doesnt, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, also let ranboo say fuck, i draw the line at no eyelids though, i hc techno as a manlet because its funny, redemption arc for phils fatherly abilities ig??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinnacle_of_turtle_dick/pseuds/pinnacle_of_turtle_dick
Summary: He takes it, eyes filled with wonder, and glances around the room. He does his best to avoid looking in Techno’s direction and finally rises to his feet. He doesn’t seem to consider the cobble being perfectly cubed abnormal, just walks to the corner to Techno’s left and places the block down softly, tail swishing behind him.DISCONTINUED
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 749





	1. walmart technoblade

**Author's Note:**

> hi to the four people in existence who read the before tags,, 
> 
> the fic has somewhat graphic descriptions of injuries n shit so watch out for that
> 
> ALSO,, THIS IS WRITTEN ABOUT THEIR RP CHARACTERS AND NOT THE STREAMERS THEMSELVES. 
> 
> REMINDER, NO SHIPPIN EM OR I WILL TEAR YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB
> 
> also edit as of feb 13th im discontuniun this for now!! im sorry but the plot moves on way too fucking fast for me to write anything other than oneshots that are coherent n that i am also happy with!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he does turn around, Edward blinks out of sight again, reappearing in their boat with a chunk of cobble rather than their usual dirt. He doesn’t get the time to process the situation, a weight being shoved into his chest, leaving him to stumble backwards at the surprise of it all.
> 
> He pushes the thing away from him and watches as a cubed block of cobble, identical to the one Edward clutches to their chest from their boat in the corner, falls from its grasp. Techno watches the thing scurry away, taking a moment to fully grasp what- no, who he’s looking at. 
> 
> "...Ranboo?"
> 
> or; boat man commits vague crimes and follows in his roommates footsteps by possibly traumatizing an orphan

The soft vrwooping noises coming from downstairs aren't of great concern to Techno, albeit they are distracting. The familiarity and timeliness of it is soothing, though still louder than usual. He chalks it up to Edward being restless again, and returns to his book. 

It's not until Techno hears the telltale sound of teleportation followed by an anguished cry, distinct to enderman, that he grows concerned. In the matter of just a few moments, he’s slipped his glasses off and set them to rest on his now closed mythology book, while he rushes down the staircase, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. 

He reaches the latter and descends quickly as he can. The noises grow distant, but continue all the same. They still show no signs of stopping, and if anything increase in volume. His feet finally make contact with the ground and he sighs, relieved. 

It doesn’t take long to place them, as Edward chirps upon the sight of him, holding their perfectly cubed chunk of dirt out to Technoblade. He freezes at the sight of Edward, sitting perfectly content in their boat despite the continuation of the anguished cries. Chat does not.

technoprotect  
EE E EE EE E E E!  
edward pog :)  
/rainbowchat  
friend!!  
E E EE E EEE  
help them? protect!!  
no, no their fine  
safe.  
friend is safe?  
that can’t be true  
it is. they arent making the noise. 

Techno elects to ignore them for the time being, as they’ve decided to be as unhelpful as possible by repeating what he already knows. Technoblade knows Edward isn’t making the noise, they’re sitting right in front of him. That’s the problem, that’s the concerning part. That means there’s another enderman in his basement, one that’s in pain and likely not as perfectly content to sit in a boat with a supernatural cube of dirt all day. 

One that could be dangerous.

The inconsistent sobs of the enderman are quickly drowned out by the shouting of the voices in his head. They all have demands, always, and they’re always vocal about them. It's rare, though, that they can come to an agreement on what it is they want. Right now just so happens to be one of the few times that beats the odds, however much of a negative that is. 

They demand bloodshed. Techno shooshes them, as he always does, jaw slacking when he finds that it actually works. Whatever god decided to grant him mercy seems to not like him very much, as they start right back up. 

walmart technoblade. disguisting.  
no,nonono!! thats ranboo!  
ranbrother, you mean!! :p  
yes!!  
no,,,, friendboo!  
E EEE E E EE EE  
find the child. help the child, he is in dire need of it.  
ranboo is in danger???  
sadchamp  
huntin orphans pog!-

They’re cut off from their conversing nearly imminently by another wail, this one nearly human in nature. It's closer, louder, and leaves his ears ringing even more than usual. The unmistakable sound of teleportation follows it, this time from directly behind him. Once, then a second time, so quickly he never has the chance to face it before it's over. 

When he does turn around, Edward blinks out of sight again, reappearing in their boat with a chunk of cobble rather than their usual dirt. He doesn’t get the time to process the situation, a weight being shoved into his chest, leaving him to stumble backwards at the surprise of it all.

He pushes the thing away from him and watches as a cubed block of cobble, identical to the one Edward clutches to their chest from their boat in the corner, falls from its grasp. Techno watches the thing scurry away, taking a moment to fully grasp what- who he’s looking at. 

Ranboo. 

He accidently locks eyes with the kid for a moment, the soft vrwooping noise from before returning now, strained as though he were trying to hold it back. Techno adverts his gaze, finding that the ground is suddenly much more interesting than before, and holds his hands out in front of him apologetically. 

It doesn’t help much as Ranboo only seems to flee at the sight of him, recognition setting into his gaze. His back hits the wall with a heavy thud and the wailing starts up again, now cut off occasionally by choked sobs, as if Ranboo were trying and failing to silence himself. His tail latches around his own leg defensively. 

Edward lets out a soft warble as Ranboo accidentally bumps their boat. They extend their arms toward him, holding the cobble out gently. Techno recognizes the block of stone as part of the wall from one of the lower floors of his basement, and only grows more confused. He watches further as Ranboo gingerly accepts it, staring longingly at the piece left discarded next to Techno’s foot. He considers nudging it to the kid, but doesn’t want to startle him further. Sure, terrorizing orphans in theory was a perfectly morally acceptable hobby, but in practice? Techno would feel like a dick. 

He’s distracted from his thoughts when Edward lets out another soft warble, gingerly placing a clawed hand on Ranboo’s shoulder. “╎ᓭ ╎ℸ ̣ 𝙹⍊ᒷ∷ リ𝙹∴, ᓭᒲᔑꖎꖎ 𝙹リᒷ” 

Ranboo’s jaw clicks shut, the anguished cries now replaced by soft whimpering. After a moment, he breathily warbles back. “||ᒷᔑ⍑- ⚍⍑! ╎ ᒲᒷᔑリ- ||ᒷᓭ, ᒷꖎ↸ᒷ∷.” 

Edward lets out what can only be described as sigh, and continues. “ᔑ∴ リ𝙹∴, ᓭᒲᔑꖎꖎ 𝙹リᒷ. ᓭ⚍ᓵ⍑ ⎓𝙹∷ᒲᔑꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᒷᓭ ᔑ∷ᒷ ⎓ᔑ∷ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ リᒷᓵᒷᓭᓭᔑ∷||. ↸𝙹 リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ↸𝙹 ᔑᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡╎⊣ ↸𝙹ᒷᓭ, ⊣𝙹↸ᓭ ⎓𝙹∷ʖ╎↸. ||𝙹⚍ ᒲᔑ|| ᓵᔑꖎꖎ ᒲᒷ t⍑ᒷ wᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ᒷ∷. ”

Ranboo nods excitedly. “ᔑꖎ∷╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷリ, ╎ ᓵᔑリ- ||ᒷᔑ⍑, ╎ ᓵᔑリ ↸𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ” 

Edward cocks their head to the side, and takes a moment, watching. They seemingly do not get the response they wanted. “∴⍑|| ⎓╎↸↸ꖎᒷ ᓭ𝙹 ᒲ⚍ᓵ⍑, ᓭᒲᔑꖎꖎ 𝙹リᒷ?” 

Ranboo stops his hands and looks up, just barely an inch from meeting their eyes. “⚍⍑ᒲ- ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ꖌᒷᒷ!¡ ᓵᔑꖎꖎ╎リ⊣ ᒲᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ 𝙹リᒷ? ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ⎓╎リᒷ ╎⎓ ᓭ𝙹 ╎ ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ -” 

Edward accepts this, and tries to comfort him. Ranboo seems anxious, visibly feels out of place. “↸𝙹リ'ℸ ̣ ⎓∷ᒷℸ ̣ , ||𝙹⚍リ⊣ꖎ╎リ⊣. ||𝙹⚍'⍊ᒷ ᓭ╎ᒲ!¡ꖎ|| ||ᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ᒷꖎꖎ ᒲᒷ ||𝙹⚍∷ リᔑᒲᒷ”

He nods quickly. “ᔑ⍑, 𝙹ꖌᔑ||. ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹” 

“∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹?” 

Ranboo elicits a small hum in response.

Edward seems nearly shocked that it was more than a joke. “ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ ᔑリ ╎リᓵ∷ᒷ↸╎ʖꖎ|| ᓭℸ ̣ ⚍!¡╎↸ リᔑᒲᒷ. ╎ ᔑᒲ ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓵᔑꖎꖎ ||𝙹⚍ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ᒷꖎᓭᒷ. ”

Ranboo lets out a noise of protest, though it is promptly ignored. 

Edward’s hand leaves his shoulder, going back to resting on the cobble in Ranboo’s grasp with their other. They look at it thoughtfully for a moment before letting out another soft warble. “ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴𝙹リ↸ᒷ∷, !¡ᒷ∷⍑ᔑ!¡ᓭ?”

Techno grunts, from across the room. Sure, it's nice watching the kid finally come out of his shell… On the other hand, it's weird to spectate a crying orphan, who's backed himself into a corner, talk with the enderman you've practically treated as a prisoner, something barely sentient and less than yourself.

Ranboo flinches at the noise, and quickly turns back to Edward. “⚍∷ᒷ, ||ᒷᔑ⍑, ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷- ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᓭ ⎓╎リᒷ. I ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ , ⍑ᒷᓭ ᓭℸ ̣ ╎ꖎꖎ ╎リ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ, ||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴- ᔑリ↸ ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ꖌ╎リ↸ᔑ ⎓∷ᒷᔑꖌ╎リ⊣ ᒲᒷ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ ᓭ𝙹 ╎⎓ ||𝙹⚍ ᓵᔑリ ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷꖎꖎ ᒲ|| ∴⍑||? ∴⍑|| ᒲᒷ, ∴⍑|| ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ-”

Edward nods calmly. If they found his sudden impoliteness rude, they didn’t mention it. “∴⍑𝙹, ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡╎⊣? !¡ᔑ|| ⍑╎ᒲ リ𝙹 ᒲ╎リ↸, ⎓𝙹∷ リ𝙹∴ ᔑℸ ̣ ꖎᒷᔑᓭℸ ̣. ||𝙹⚍'⍊ᒷ ⊣𝙹ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓵᔑꖎᒲ ↸𝙹∴リ ⎓╎∷ᓭℸ ̣. !¡ᔑ∷↸𝙹リ ᒲ|| ⊣ᒷ∷ᒲᔑリ, ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ⎓∷╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ᒷリᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᔑʖᓭ𝙹ꖎ⚍ℸ ̣ ᒷ ᓭ⍑╎ℸ ̣ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ ⍑╎ᒲ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ||𝙹⚍∷ ↸ᒷᓭ!¡ᔑ╎∷”

“⊣𝙹↸ᓭ- 𝙹⍑ ⊣𝙹↸ᓭ! ╎ ⎓𝙹∷⊣𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ'↸ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ʖᒷᒷリ ᔑʖꖎᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑ᒷᔑ∷ ╎ ∴𝙹⚍ꖎ↸リ'ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ-”, Ranboo’s eyes widen impossibly more, and he takes in a shaky breath. “Philza too, huh?”

Edward doesn’t acknowledge the switch from endspeak to common, simply nods.

“ᓭ⍑╎ℸ ̣ - ╎ ᓵᔑリ'ℸ ̣ ʖᒷꖎ╎ᒷ⍊ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ╎ᓭ ⍑ᔑ!¡!¡ᒷリ╎リ⊣, ᓭ⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ⍑╎ℸ ̣ -”

Edward shushes him, the sound choppy and uneven. They take in a large, whooshing breath and move on. “⍑⚍ᓭ⍑ リ𝙹∴, ∴𝙹リ↸ᒷ∷. ╎ℸ ̣ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ᔑꖎꖎ ʖᒷ ᔑꖎ∷╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ , ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ╎ ᓵᔑリ ᔑᓭᓭ⚍∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍. ╎⎓ ╎ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ꖎᒷᔑ∷リᒷ↸ 𝙹リᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡╎⊣, 𝙹⍊ᒷ∷ ᒲ|| ᒲᔑリ|| ||ᒷᔑ∷ᓭ ᓭ!¡ᒷリℸ ̣ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ⍑╎ᒲ, ╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ╎ᓭ ⚍リ↸ᒷ∷ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑリ↸╎リ⊣. ⍑ᒷ'ᓭ ᔑꖎ∴ᔑ||ᓭ ʖᒷᒷリ ⊣𝙹𝙹↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒲᒷ. リᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ ᒲᔑ↸ᒷ ᒷ||ᒷ ᓵ𝙹リℸ ̣ ᔑᓵℸ ̣ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ᒲᔑꖎ╎ᓵ╎𝙹⚍ᓭ ╎リℸ ̣ ᒷリℸ ̣ , ⍑ᒷ'ᓭ ꖌᒷ!¡ℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ ⍑ᒷ ∴ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ∷, ᔑ∴ᔑ|| ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⍑ᔑ∷ᓭ⍑ ∴ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷. ⍑ᒷ ᒷ⍊ᒷリ ⊣ᔑ⍊ᒷ ᒲᒷ ᒲ|| ʖ𝙹ᔑℸ ̣. ⍑ᒷ'ꖎꖎ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒲ╎リ↸ ||𝙹⚍ ⍑ᔑ⍊╎リ⊣ ⍑ᔑ↸ ᔑ ⍑ᔑ∷↸ ℸ ̣ ╎ᒲᒷ, 𝙹リᓵᒷ. ⍑ᒷ ╎ᓭ ꖌ╎リ↸, ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹⚍⊣⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ⍑ᒷ ∴𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ リᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ ᔑ↸ᒲ╎ℸ ̣. ╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹⚍⊣⍑. ꖌᒷᒷ!¡ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ╎リ ᒲ╎リ↸. ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖌ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑╎ᒲ, ∴╎ꖎꖎ ||𝙹⚍?”

Ranboo listens intently, and nods when they finish. “𝙹⍑, ||ᒷᔑ⍑. ╎ ᓵᔑリ ↸𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣”

Edward fiddles with the cobble again, plucking it from Ranboo's grasp tenderly, lifting it to their level, and swiveling around until they hold it out in Techno’s direction.

“⎓𝙹∷ ||𝙹⚍, ∴𝙹リ↸ᒷ∷.”

They offer it back again, slowly this time. Ranboo takes it, eyes filled with wonder, and glances around the room. He does his best to avoid looking in Techno’s direction and finally rises to his feet. He doesn’t seem to consider the cobble being perfectly cubed abnormal, just walks to the corner to Techno’s left and places the block down softly, tail swishing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways thank you for reading!! and, as always, feedback is really appreciated!! here's the translation to english for anyone who cant read galactic!! i forgot it before, so hopefully you can understand it better now!!
> 
> \-----
> 
> He’s distracted from his thoughts when Edward lets out another soft warble, gingerly placing a clawed hand on Ranboo’s shoulder.“is it over now, small one?” 
> 
> Ranboo’s jaw clicks shut, the anguished cries now replaced by soft whimpering. After a moment, he breathily warbles back. “yeah- uh! i mean- yes, elder.” 
> 
> Edward lets out what can only be described as sigh, and continues. “aw now, small one. Such formalities are far from necessary. Do not do as the pig does, gods forbid. You may call me the watcher. ”
> 
> Ranboo nods excitedly. “alright then, i can- yeah, i can do that” 
> 
> edward cocks their head to the side, and takes a moment, watching. They seemingly do not get the response they wanted. “why fiddle so much, small one?” 
> 
> Ranboo stops his hands and looks up, just barely an inch from meeting their eyes. “uhm- are you going to keep calling me the little one? its fine, if so, i just-” 
> 
> Edward accepts this, and tries to comfort him. Ranboo seems anxious, visibly feels out of place. “don't fret, youngling. You've simply yet to tell me your name”
> 
> He nods quickly. “ah, okay. Its ranboo” 
> 
> “Ranboo?” 
> 
> Ranboo elicits a small hum in response.
> 
> Edward seems nearly shocked that it was more than a joke. “that is an incredibly stupid name. I am going to call you something else. ”
> 
> Ranboo lets out a noise of protest, though it is promptly ignored. 
> 
> Edward’s hand leaves his shoulder, going back to resting on the cobble with their other. They look at it thoughtfully for a moment before letting out another soft warble. “the wonder, perhaps?”
> 
> Techno grunts, from across the room. Sure, it's nice watching the kid finally come out of his shell… on the other hand, it's weird to spectate a crying orphan, who's backed himself into a corner, talk with the enderman you've practically treated as a prisoner, something barely sentient and less than yourself.
> 
> Ranboo flinches at the noise, and quickly turns back to Edward. “sure, yeah, whatever- that's fine. I just, hes still in here, you know- and its kinda freaking me out so if you can just tell my why? why me, why here-”
> 
> Edward nods calmly. If they found his sudden impoliteness rude, they didn’t mention it. “who, the pig? pay him no mind, for now at leasℸ ̣. You've got to calm down first. Pardon my German, but you frightened the absolute shit out of him with your despair”
> 
> “gods- oh gods! i forgot he'd have been able to hear i wouldn't have-”, Ranboo’s eyes widen impossibly more, and he takes in a shaky breath. “philza too, huh?”
> 
> Edward doesn’t acknowledge the switch from endspeak to common, simply nods.
> 
> “shit- i can't believe this is happening, shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit-”
> 
> Edward shushes him, the sound choppy and uneven. They take in a large, whooshing breath and move on. “hush now, wonder. It will all be alright, this i can assure you. If i have learned one thing of the pig, over my many years spent with him, it is that he is understanding. He's always been good to me. Never made eye contact with malicious intent, he's kept me out of he water, away from the harsh weather. He even gave me my boaℸ ̣. He'll not mind you having had a hard time, once. He is kind, though that is something he would never admit. It is true though. Keep that in mind. Talk to him, will you?”
> 
> Ranboo listens intently, and nods when they finish. “oh, yeah. I can do that”
> 
> Edward fiddles with the cobble again, picking it up tenderly and lowering it to where Ranboo sits on the ground.
> 
> “for you, wonder.”


	2. cuddelin that damn stone block can NOT be comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno nods, sarcastically humming in mock agreement. “Nah. I know better than that. Edward comes back from their ‘adventures’ with it from time to time. I think you’re just not lettin’ on how you feel.”
> 
> There’s another light vrwoop of agreement from the corner, and Phil nods his head as well.
> 
> Ranboo bows his head. Damn these men and their stupid fatherly intuitions. 
> 
> or; technos shit at emotions and adoptin kids is hard work. luckily he has phil and edward to help him through it

“... Kid?”

Ranboo startles, quickly turning around to face him, but loses balance. He falls to the ground again, and instinctively tries to push himself back into the corner.

Edward lets out a laugh from their boat, something choppy and uneven, almost comical in and of itself. "||𝙹⚍ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ᔑ ℸ ̣ ᔑ╎ꖎ ⎓𝙹∷ ᔑ ∷ᒷᔑᓭ𝙹リ, ∴𝙹リ↸ᒷ∷. ||𝙹⚍ ᓭ⍑𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ⍑𝙹∴ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⚍ᓭᒷ ╎ℸ ̣ ʖ|| リ𝙹∴"

Techno ignores it, and tries to slowly approach Ranboo instead of dealing with whatever that is. “C’mon, I can’t help you if you’re just gonna flail around like that-”

Ranboo finally finds purchase and manages to back himself against one of the walls of the home. 

He stops in his tracks. “You gotta talk to me, kid.”

That gets a nod from the enderman hybrid. He was running purely on adrenaline before, but now sensing that he’s not in any danger he tries to force himself to calm down. He feels like he’d sobered up from the panic now, but it won’t go away. Won’t leave his body or mind.

“Talk?” 

Ranboo watches silently as Technoblade backs up, holding his hands out again. 

“It’s okay. ‘m not gonna hurt you. I just wanna talk.” 

Ranboo stands, shaking as much of the dust from the floor off of himself as he can manage, and nudges the cobble further away from him with his foot. 

Technoblade locks eyes with it, still confused as to why Ranboo was so intent on putting it there, specifically. He decides that, of everything to have happened in the past hour, that is not the most important. 

“Now, do you wanna start explainin’ why you showed up in my basement in the middle of a…” His sentence trails off as he watches Ranboo stiffen, and takes note of how shaken up he still looks.

“Nevermind.”

Ranboo deflates. “I’m really sorry, sir, I didn’t even really mean to come here, I kind of just… Showed up? And I didn’t mean to but I-” 

“Meh, you know. Doesn’t really matter, actually. I couldn’t care less.”

that was mean  
reword that right now mister!!  
you have upset him. the child.   
awwwwww he’s sad  
technorude >:l  
fix the problem. you have caused it.  
L  
technoprotect ranbrother

“Oh, yeah. Fair.” He sighs, head throbbing from Chat’s antics. He’d much prefer they just shut up, no matter how useful they can be at times. 

Ranboo cocks his head and Techno realizes he said that out loud. 

“Look, you don’t gotta leave. I’m not just gonna throw you outta my house. You just had a panic attack in my basement, for god’s sake. I may be an anarchist pig wanted for multiple accounts of homicide, among other things, but I’m not evil.”

“But-” 

Techno cuts him off, “What I MEANT is that I couldn’t care less you were makin’ noise, or whatever else it is you’re worried about. I just wanna know why you were sobbin’ your eyes out, clingin’ to a chunk of my wall while screechin like my enderman?”

“Oh. Well, I dunno.”

“You… don’t know?”

“Well, I teleported outside on accident and I really didn’t mean to, but I was thinking about it before and sometimes when I’m overwhelmed it just happens, but that’s still not really a good reason to just show up in your house, I know and I’m really sorry but I just got stressed and then kind of just outside and then-” he takes a bit to try to catch his breath, panicked rambling cut off for a moment. 

When it doesn’t work, he gasps for air, and a soft, desolate warble is torn from the back of his throat. And, gods, if that’s not the most heart wrenching sound he’s ever heard another human make, he doesn’t know what is. Not even the screeching from earlier outdid it. 

Techno sighs, and tries to interject as the kid opens his mouth again. It does not work. “-and then Edward was there and they handed me one of their cubes and then they put their hand on my shoulder and all of a sudden I was in here and it only freaked me out more and I really didn’t know what to do, so I’m not here on purpose so please don’t hurt me?” 

Edward vrwoops from the corner, suddenly interested in the conversation. “ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡╎⊣ ∴╎ꖎꖎ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍. ╎ ᔑᒲ ∴╎ꖎꖎ╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᔑᓭᓭ⚍∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍. ʖᒷᓭ╎↸ᒷᓭ, ⍑ᒷ'↸ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ⍑ᒷꖎꖎ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 !¡ᔑ|| ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹ꖎ↸ ᒲᔑリ, リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ'↸ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹. ”

Ranboo inhales, ear relaxing flat against his hair. He quickly catches Techno’s gaze, tracking it along the way to the door just as quickly. There were shadows moving from behind it. He’s distracted from his thoughts as Techno starts speaking.

“That’s not at all why I asked what you were, kid. Me and Phil both have already told you, you’re allowed to be in here-”

“Welcome to be here. Whenever you need to and whenever you like,” interrupts a voice from the doorway. 

Phil walks in now, wings rustling behind him. He takes in the image before him, fully, and nearly deflates. 

“Ranboo, mate, are you alright?”

The ender hybrid nods and lets out a small hum, though it's clear as soon as he does that it's a lie. His face contorts into an ugly grimace at the movement. It still bears the chemical burns from the water his tears held, and his voice is still wrecked. 

He’s not surprised though. Techno’s pretty sure the kid wouldn’t have said no if he were lying on the ground, bleeding out. He seems to not be the only one thinking so, based on the sharp hrmphhh noise Edward lets out from their corner. 

“∴𝙹リ↸ᒷ∷. ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ∷ᒷ ᓭ╎ᓵꖌ. ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᒲ⚍ᓵ⍑ ╎ᓭ 𝙹ʖ⍊╎𝙹⚍ᓭ. ᔑᓵᓵᒷ!¡ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ╎∷ ⍑𝙹ᓭ!¡╎ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ||, 𝙹∷ ╎ ᓭ⍑ᔑꖎꖎ ⎓𝙹∷ᓵᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ↸𝙹 ᓭ𝙹 ᒲ||ᓭᒷꖎ⎓. ”

Ranboo freezes in place at that, eyes tracking down to his lap where his hands rested, nervously wringing themselves around one another. 

Phil takes in the situation again and nods to himself briefly before stepping forward again. “Are you sure? You’re not looking so hot, mate...”

“Well, my head kind of hurts, but I’m fine.”

Edward shakes their head in disappointment and lets out a series of chirps, all lined with an air of melancholy. “∴𝙹リ↸ᒷ∷, ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡ ʖᒷ╎リ⊣ ᓭℸ ̣ ⚍ʖʖ𝙹∷リ. ᔑᓵᓵᒷ!¡ℸ ̣ ᒲ|| ᓵᔑ∷ᒷ, ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡╎⊣ ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᔑリ⊣ᒷꖎ. ╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ᒲ𝙹∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑリ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ↸ᒷᓭᒷ∷⍊ᒷ, ╎⎓ ╎ℸ ̣ ᒲᔑꖌᒷᓭ ||𝙹⚍ ⎓ᒷᒷꖎ ᔑリ|| ʖᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷.” Ever so pensively, they add on, “リᒷ∷↸”

Phil glances in their direction and grins. “Well, that’s a place to start, at least, eh?”

He carries on, already trying to fuss over the kid. Techno takes the time spare to stand and bask in the near solitude of the corner. He was not worried about the kid and he certainly did not feel his heart strings pull at every soft noise, somewhere between an enderman's warble and the oh so human whimper of a scared child, hurt and confused. In need of help. 

A “tsundereblade” echoes through his mind faintly, and he gives up the act. What was the point after all, of keeping it up in the lonesome of his own thoughts. 

He approaches the abnormally cubed cobble sitting in the corner of his downstairs storage room gently, like a wild animal he might scare off. Slowly, he lowers himself to crouch in front of it, hands hovering from afar. Somewhere inside himself, he was afraid to touch it. He couldn’t help but feel like the spot Ranboo chose to set it was simply just right. There was no explanation to it, really. Just a feeling he can’t get rid of. 

So he stands, and ventures back to the spot he’d left before, the second block left sitting right where Ranboo had dropped it, previously forgotten. He picks it up from the ground as softly as he can and treads back over to Ranboo and Phil.

He arrives to find Phil cooing over the child again. 

Phil locks eyes with him for a moment, glancing away just as quickly apparently noting how visibly uncomfortable it made him. Techno is thankful for Phil’s fatherly intuauitont. 

“You look like you could use some rest.”

Ranboo chuckles lightly. He really didn’t seem to think it was that bad. 

Technoblade gives in. “We have a spare bedroom.”

Phil nods enthusiastically in agreement, and reaches his hand out to clasp Ranboo on the shoulder. He lets out a small hiss at that, though involuntary, he still feels rude. 

“You good, mate?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s just from the water, from you know the snow… hah.”

“Oh yeah! You’re part enderman, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So you got water sickness from being out in the snow,” Techno buds in again. He tries not to sound accusatory, though his blunt tone does nothing to help.   
“It’s not bad, don’t worry!”

Techno nods, sarcastically humming in mock agreement. “Nah. I know better than that. Edward comes back from their ‘adventures’ with it from time to time. I think you’re just not lettin’ on how you feel.”

There’s another light vrwoop of agreement from the corner, and Phil nods his head as well.

Ranboo bows his head. Damn these men and their stupid fatherly intuitions. 

Phil turns to look in Ranboo’s direction, a knowing glint in his eye. “Techno was the same way when he was younger,” he’s momentarily interrupted by a grunt from the piglin hybrid in question, “Anywho, mate, do you mind if I touch you? I need to check you for a fever.”

He shakes his head no and Phil steps forward again. Ranboo screws his eyelids shut tightly, trying to avoid eye contact by any means necessary. Phil’s hand is colder than he’d have expected as it comes to rest on his forehead.

If Phil notices that Ranboo has to physically stiffen in order to prevent himself from leaning into the touch, he doesn’t acknowledge it, just sighs out a quick “You’re burning up, mate,” before he’s off to find some spare ointments for Ranboo’s water burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations!!
> 
> Edward lets out a laugh from their boat, something choppy and uneven, almost comical in and of itself. "you have a tail for a reason, wonder. you should know how to use it by now"
> 
> Edward vrwoops from the corner, suddenly interested in the conversation. "the pig will not hurt you. i am willing to assure you. besides, he'd have hell to pay from the old man, not that he'd even want to."
> 
> He seems to not be the only one thinking so, based on the sharp hrmphhh noise Edward lets out from their corner. "wonder. you are sick. that much is obvious. accept their hospitality, or i shall force you to do so myself."
> 
> Edward shakes their head in disappointment and lets out a series of chirps, all lined with an air of melancholy. "wonder, stop being stubborn. accept my care, and the help of the pig and the angel. it is nothing more than what you deserve, if it makes you feel any better.  
> "Ever so pensively, they add on, "nerd”
> 
> anyways!! gog i was tired while writing this, so its unedited for now. also,, i might write a bmc au becuase i think itd be funny!! as always kudos and comment are greatly appreciated


	3. this is officially a fix it fic :l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Ranboo?”
> 
> The ender hybrid’s ears perk up as he lets out a small hum of acknowledgement, voice still hoarse. 
> 
> “You’re part enderman, so do y’know anything about...” Technoblade lets his sentence trail off, reminding himself that he’s antisocial for a reason. He holds up the cobble block, “These?”

The cobble lays heavy in Techno’s lap. His fingers run along the crevices of the block, intrigued. Some things are simply just beyond him, he knows that, but his curiosity is still there. It’d be nice to know how they do it. A chorus of “ _ ask _ ”’s runs through his mind. He’d never really given that idea much thought before, but as the silence between him and Ranboo only grows tenser by the moment, he finds it hard to see what exactly is stopping him. 

“Hey, Ranboo?”

The ender hybrid’s ears perk up with interest as he lets out a small hum of acknowledgement, voice still hoarse. 

“You’re part enderman, right? So I was wonderin' if y’knew anything about...” Technoblade lets his sentence trail off, reminding himself that he’s antisocial for a reason. He holds up the cobble block, “These?”

The enderman hybrid glances at it briefly before his gaze tracks back down to where his hands rest in his lap, fingers running gently through the bundle of coarse fur decorating the end of his tail.

“Kind of. I don’t really know how we do it, I just kinda know why.”

“We?”

Ranboo chuckles nervously. “Oh, yeah. Did you not know I could do it too?”

“Nope.”

“Ah, well,” Ranboo awkwardly does jazz hands, “surprise!”

“Anyways, it’s just soothing, I guess, to pick them up and move them where they just feel… right? You know? Or even sometimes to just carry them around. And it’s like a cultural thing to give them to other endermen that you care about or respect a lot. Like gifts.”

The soft padding of socked feet can be heard from the doorway before a voice interrupts the two. “Piglins do something similar. With gold.”

Ranboos startles slightly, but Techno just sighs annoyedly. “Quit tryin’ to be all mysterious and cool. It’s cringe, old man.”

Phil laughs before joining the sitting pair of hybrids on the floor. 

“I found some first aid stuff in the chests upstairs,” He taps Ranboo’s shoulder lightly, “‘Round time we got to patching you up, eh mate?”

The teen nods in response, though delayed. 

"||𝙹⚍ ꖎ𝙹𝙹ꖌ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓭᔑ|| ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣," Edward singsongs from their boat, "I ᓭ⚍∷ᒷ ⍑𝙹!¡ᒷ ||𝙹⚍'∷ᒷ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ∷||╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᔑᓭᓭ⚍∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡╎⊣ ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᔑリ⊣ᒷꖎ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ∷ᒷ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ╎リ !¡ᔑ╎リ ∴⍑ᒷリ ||𝙹⚍ ᓭ𝙹 ⍊ᒷ∷|| 𝙹ʖꖎ╎⍊╎𝙹⚍ᓭꖎ|| ᔑ∷ᒷ-"

Phil laughs again, doubling over as best he can while sitting cross legged on the carpeted floor of Techno’s basement. 

The piglin hybrid sighs again. “I sure love understandin’ what’s goin’ on around me. Sure is great.”

“Well mate, maybe you should’ve learned to speak Ender with me and Wil instead of trying to kill your younger brother.”

Another softer warble sounds off from the corner, which Phil translates for the group with a snort. “He won.”

“Hey! I was nine!”

Ranboo attempts to stifle his laughter, hand shooting up to his mouth. It does not work. 

Through the laughter of the three hybrids, Edward softly mumbles, “ℸ ̣ 𝙹ᒲᒲ|| ∴ᔑᓭ ᓭ╎ ̇/.”

Techno sighs. “Stop it Phil, you’re embarrassin’ me.”

Phil knows when to admit defeat so he gives up on the teasing, a fond smile on his face as he opens up the tin of ointment. He takes out a rag out of the box of supplies he carried into the room with him, and gently moistens it in the medicine. 

“This is going to sting a bit.”

Ranboo nods and braces himself. The pain that comes with the soft touches is brief, only lasting a moment before Phil’s wrapping his hand and upper arm with the bandages he brought with him. 

“You need to stay out of the snow, or at least be more careful next time. Y’know you could’ve come inside, right mate? I mean, your hands are wilted all to shit from the burns, and you’ve gone and gotten a fever from the cold!”

Ranboo nods and Techno watches distantly as Phil takes his other hand to repeat the process. He takes to distractedly inspecting the block again, his hand resuming to its tracing over the rough edges. By the time Phil finally finishes with the bandages, he’s sure that he’s admitted the patterns of the cobble to his memory. 

Techno glances up to Ranboo, gaze stiff and somewhat awkward, eyes searching for something. He isn’t quite sure what, but he knows that he doesn’t find it. His eyes dart back down to the block, still resting solemnly in his lap. Hesitantly, he lets his hands settle on opposite sides of it, his grip slightly too tight, too timid for the piglin hybrid’s liking. He stretches his arms out, letting it come to rest in the air between the two of them.

Ranboo gawks at it for a moment, as if though he knows what it means but cannot come to accept it. And when he finally finds it, his voice is soft as he speaks, “What?”

Techno just grunts, lets his arms stretch a bit further. “Take it.”

Ranboo’s hands reach out for it, gripping it softly. The weight of it drops them down a few inches when Techno releases his grasp on the block. He brings it into himself, grasping it to his chest. His head stays bowed for a little bit longer. Eventually, a soft sniffle can be heard echoing through the room.

Edward’s head pokes up at the noise of distress, eyes softening when they see nothing to be concerned about. Their sharp, broken warble of a laugh returns now, as they take in the image before them. “ᓵ∷╎リ⊣ᒷ ᔑꖎᒷ∷ℸ!”

Phil takes in a gasping breath, and then another, eventually dissolving into a series of snorts. 

After a few moments Tecno looks at him with concern. “You still breathin’ over there?” Phil doesn’t answer, he just tries to get himself under control, so he tries again. “What was that, by the way?”

The elder of the three wipes tears from his eyes, and lets out a small huff. “Nothing.”

“...Alright.”

“Anyways, Ranboo needs to rest. Show him up to the guest room while I start on dinner, will you?”

Techno grunts and rises to his feet. He waits until he hears Ranboo following behind him to start up the stairs. He notices Ranboo glance around each new room a few times, tail swaying contentedly behind him, with an expression on his face that he can’t quite manage a name for. 

He doesn’t get the chance to, as he finds himself clambering up the last set of stairs with the enderman hybrid right behind him. He leads him into the room, taking into account how the teen has to duck to enter. He slips out, the mechanical click of the door connecting with the frame sounding off behind him as he makes his way to the kitchen.

He thinks to himself, as he enters the room, that maybe things will be okay.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "you look like you want to say something," edward singsongs from their boat, "i sure hope you're not trying to assure the pig and the angel you are not in pain when you so very obliviously are-"
> 
> "tommy was six"
> 
> "cringe alert!"
> 
> \-----  
> sorry this chapter was mostly dialogue!! this chapter is a little shorter than most, ive had a lot of math hw lately so i kind of had to rush this in order to get that done!! hopefully this week's updates will be longer and better written. anyways, as always the galactic to english translations will be in the end notes. thank you all for reading!!! 
> 
> also, ignore that i did 0 world building before just jumping into this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ive written outside of schoolwork in nearly a year anyways!! feedback of any kind is much apprieated! if you see any mistakes in grammar or spelling, pray tell! and if i should tag something else, let me know as well!!
> 
> other than that, you can find my on tumblr @ranboner or instagram @nekoyamapeko  
> thanks!


End file.
